Recon
by LFMPMD
Summary: There is a spy in their midst who has something they need. They have to find the spy and get it.


I had the urge to write something after a long break.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Recon  
Chapter I: Holding out on Hermione

Harry sat in the library trying to do his Potions homework. When Colin Creevy snuck up behind him and started taking pictures of him.

"Colin! What are you doing?!?!"

"I was just taking a few pictures for an album I'm making about you: Harry and his Studies."

"That's incredibly creepy. Why don't you run along now to your little friends?" He went back to his assignment. A paper two scroll long about the properties of Re'em (see Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) blood was not exciting at all, but he figured he had nothing better to do. After he had written about the Re'em's origin and what the animal looked like, he got up to stretch.

Colin was making his way back over, so Harry pretended he didn't see him. Colin jumped out and took a picture, but was amazed when he found that Harry wasn't there anymore. "I thought he was he a moment ago…" He looked down the rows of surrounding bookshelves, but saw no one. "That's odd." He stood silent for a moment. "Oh well, better go look for him some more."

After Colin had left, Harry pulled off his Invisibility Cloak and shoved it back in his bag. He then decided that he didn't want to work on his homework anymore, and went outside.

He went down to a patch of trees and laid down in the shade. He closed his eyes and began to dose off. About ten minutes later he could hear a clicking sound. Without opening his eyes he said, "Colin if you don't stop taking pictures of me, I'll break your bloody camera." The clicking stopped and it sounded as if he had left, so Harry opened his eyes to find Colin staring at him.

"Do you not have friends or something? Why do you always follow me around? It's really annoying."

"You're my only friend!"

"Oh God…well why don't you try and make some new ones?"

He paused a moment to think and that and his head slowly tilted to the side. "I never thought of that."

"Well why do you go try making friends with the next person….other than me that you see."

"Right-o!" He ran towards the closest person, which unfortunately for him was Draco Malfoy. He was slapped a few times by both Crabbe and Goyle, but he continued to follow after his new 'friend.'

"You know, that wasn't very nice of you." Hermione said as she sat down next to him.

"I know, but he's really annoying, and I needed to get him out of my hair so I could sneak about."

"Sneak about? Sneak about where? What are you planning to do?"

"Oh, the usual, sneak to Hogsmeade after classes and hang out. Buy some dung bombs and stink pellets and whatnot."

"That can't be the only thing you're planning. That's so boring."

"You know me too well." He smiled slyly, "you'll have fun, don't worry."

"Fun doing what?"

Ron then came up and plopped down with his friends. "You weren't gonna tell her, were you?"

"You told Ron! Oh, now I have to know!"

"Tonight."

Later that night after everyone else had turned in for the night, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione was waiting anxiously for the other two to tell her what was going on, while Harry and Ron sat with their heads together over papers on the table. After a short while, they turned to Hermione.

"Alright."

"What?"

"Go get Fred and George."

"Why me?"

"Because it's part of the plan."

"You told them too, didn't you?" She sighed and ran up the steps to get Fred and George.

The three had returned, and sat down on the plush, red couches. "Gentlemen, and lady," Harry began, "most of you know why we are here tonight. Our uninformed member, Ms. Granger, wishes to be informed, do you all agree?" They nodded. "Alright then. Hermione, we're going to pull one of the greatest--"

"You had better not finish that sentence with what I think you're going to Mr. Potter." McGonagall had snuck up on then from the darkness and was now standing before them in her bathrobe. "What are you all doing up and this hour? You should all be in bed."

"Yes Professor." Hermione got up and was about to head upstairs when Fred pulled her back down. "What's going on?"

"I am helping you." McGonagall replied.

"Helping us do what?!?!?!? Why hasn't anyone told me yet?"

"Chill 'Mione!" Fred said, laughing slightly.

"Ms. Granger, we are here to plan a heist. Actually more of a recognizance mission." She paused, watching the young girl's reaction. "It is necessary that we obtain our objective or else several people in this school will be in danger, including you."

"Is someone going after all the half-bloods again? Is that why we need to go get the 'objective?'"

"Yes and yes."

"Well, what is it then? What are we getting?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone." George interjected.

"Are you serious? I thought it was destroyed."

"No, I'm not."

"George is right; we aren't looking for the Sorcerer's Stone, but it has not been destroyed yet either. The reason for that is for another time though. We need to 1) keep Colin Creevy with one of us at all times for his and our safe keeping, 2) put all the pictures of Harry that Colin has taken in a secure location, 3) put Harry in a 'secret location' and one of us will 'accidentally' tell the enemy where he is, 4) we will capture the enemy when he goes for Harry, 5) question the enemy and obtain his amulet, and 6) use the amulet to protect Hogwarts.

"Who is the enemy?"

"Voldemort. But we don't know who his spy is. The spy has the amulet; he's the one we want." Replied Harry as he folded his arms.

"Let's get to it then."

They theorized and planned till shortly before dawn and then turned in for a short while of sleep. McGonagall had taken all of them out of classes that day, and took them to her office to 'talk.' She had determined Harry's 'secret' hiding place and instructed him to pack a small bag of things that he would need. The Weasley twins were then told to get Colin and his pictures and to guard them closely. Hermione and Ron were to act as if nothing were wrong with Harry's disappearance and to go about like they normally would.

And so began the plan…


End file.
